


Almost There

by heyerruh



Series: Medical School and other Distractions [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyerruh/pseuds/heyerruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his wildest dreams did he think it’d happen this way but Kris’ imagination sucked. There was nothing else to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Tamia’s _Almost_. Part of what I’ve decided to call the Medical School and other Distractions series. No beta for this. Still no actual idea for the whole series. I’m just flushing this out as much as I can. LOL. Enjoy!:) Comments are appreciated.

Kris has never had any delusions of Adam liking him back.

Kris’ mind is a jumble of realistic thoughts and hopeful dreams. It’s okay, he knows how he feels about Adam and he knows how Adam feels about him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think it’d happen this way but Kris’ imagination sucked. There was nothing else to it. Nothing could ever prepare him for this moment, the aftermath of all the feelings he’d kept for two years and Adam knowing about them.

But his feelings can’t be saved now and he had to focus on his upcoming exam. In half an hour, he has to take his cardiology exam. Monday mornings are always the most stressful for his year, especially because it always meant an exam.

He hears a rustle by the stairs, smiles and looks away. He just knows it’d be Adam. 

_Kris is laughing with Sutan and the others. It’s Tommy’s birthday and the celebration’s well on its way to being an absolute riot. Brian is already screaming at people’s faces about how happy he is while Camilla’s already outside, lighting her sixth cigarette. It’s a fun night, one that Kris almost skipped to stay home and sleep._

_He’s about to drink his beer when he hears rustling from the stairs near their table. Even with the loud music playing, he hears it and knows he’s here. Adam’s finally here._

_Kris prepares his mask. Nonchalance is his friend._

Kris doesn’t mind. He stares at his notes and continues to read on congenital diseases. Cardiovascular pathology is serious enough to get him to stop thinking about his own heart but it’s hard to forget the night things changed.

_Everyone’s buzzed and chilling, just talking and forgetting about the upcoming cardiology exam. They have two days to pour over books and notes but for now, Tommy’s finally 24 and people just want to relax._

_Someone got drunk too fast though._

_“Can’t you see it, Adam? He’s right there!” and Kris’ heart starts beating faster. He turns and sees Brian’s face near Adam’s._

_He walks toward them, making his presence known to the pair._

_“Adam, is Brian okay? Do you need help?”_

_“He’s just really shit-faced, no need to worry,” says Adam as he turns away from Kris and tries to calm Brian down._

_“I liked you a lot, Adam, but I saw you and Kris during class and during break times and goddamnit, boy. He loves you, can’t you see that? HE’S RIGHT THERE,” Brian screams as he points at Kris, “can’t you see it? He loves you, are you blind?”_

_Kris’ eyes widen. He puts his bottle down and runs out, heading for the nearest Starbucks. Within minutes, he has his own table with his iced macchiato and tears flowing down his face. He whips out his phone and calls the one person that can help him talk this through._

_“Katy, Katy, he knows, Adam knows,” Kris sobs into his phone._

_“Adam knows what, Kris?”_

_“Everything,” he whispers and he sobs into his phone._

The test just ended and Kris thinks it just blasted at his brain cells. He feels spent.

Someone sits beside him.

“Where do you want to go for lunch?”

Kris turns and it’s Adam. 

Kris always thought that when Adam found out, things would change. His group and Adam’s would separate. They’d have to find new partners-in-crime. They’d have to spend their days apart. This didn’t feel that way.

He slowly looks at Adam, sees him staring at him and Kris exhales.

“Let’s wait for the others and decide then, yeah?” he asks.

Adam smiles and closes his eyes.

Kris looks away with a small smile on his face.

Things changed all-right.

_With his resolve made, Kris marches back to Bourbon and goes straight to Adam._

_“Adam, walk me home? We need to talk.” Kris says this, wishing with all his heart that he felt as confident as he sounded at that moment._

_Adam pouts and Kris’ confidence falters._

_“You have an out. If you want, we can just not talk,” Kris offers, pain visible from the way frowns._

_Adam sees this, “no it’s fine, let’s go,” taking the lead._

_Kris can’t breathe but he knows it’s time._

“Dude, that exam was hard,” Adam whispers.

“Yeah, I know,” Kris answers.

“Were you able to study after I called to wake you up?”

“Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. You? Did you even get any sleep?”

“Nah, I couldn’t. Started too late. I guess I was too anxious.”

“We’ll get through this. It’s just another hardship, I mean, we chose this, right?”

Adam laughs and stares at Kris.

“Yeah, yeah, we did. We chose this.”

Kris looks at him and smiles too.

“We did.”

_It takes them less than ten minutes to get to Kris’ new apartment. Kris is too nervous to open the door that he makes Adam do it._

_Adam’s been here enough times to know where everything is. Kris sits on the couch._

_“I’m getting a glass of water, want some?”_

_Kris shakes his head no and closes his eyes. Hearing Adam walk around his kitchen reminds Kris of the things he continues to hope for._

_He feels the couch beside him dip and knows Adam’s beside him. Kris opens his eyes and just stares._

_“So, what’s up?” Adam asks._

_Kris looks at the carpet. He doesn’t know where to start._

_“Is this about what Brian said? Because that boy’s drunk, I doubt he even knew what he was saying,” starts Adam._

_Kris holds up a hand._

_“It’s true, Adam, what he says is true. I do like you,” whispers Kris as he looks at Adam, “and I never wanted you to know because I know you.”_

_“What do you mean, Kris?”_

_“I know you enough to understand that this isn’t going to go anywhere.”_

“So, you guys, pizza?” asks Tommy as he puts his things on the table in front of Adam and Kris.

“What time’s class anyway, Kris?” Sutan asks.

Kris is about to answer when Adam quips, “it’s in two hours.”

Kris looks at Adam.

“I’m happy you look at the calendar I made for the class.”

“I look at it because you made it.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” says Kris exasperatedly.

“So where to, guys? I’m hungry, damn it,” Cale shouts from the other side of the building. 

Everyone starts laughing. 

Kris snickers, while some things change, others really don’t.


End file.
